Hate U Love U
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Ryeowook kesal setengah mati sama Yesung yang sepertinya tidak mengingat hari istimewa mereka. Di hari itu Yesung malah menghilang dan membuat Ryeowook bersedih. Bagaimanakah caranya agar Ryeowook memaafkan Yesung?


**Hate U Love U** © Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Jongwoon and Kim Ryeowook**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Comedy gagal, Romance gagal

Don't Like, Don't read!

**Please don't be silent readers and do not plagiat this story**

.

©2014 Presented

.

-en**JOY-**

.

.

**Ryeowook POV**

Pagi – pagi sekali aku sudah membuka mataku. Ini tidak biasanya, untuk satu hari dimana aku bisa menikmati waktu libur dari padatnya jadwal Super Juior.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja muncul di dapur. Kebetulan saat ini aku sedang memasak untuk sarapan memberdeul.

"Ne, aku bangun pagi hari ini. Tumben sekali kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku yang lebih mengarah ke kata mengejek. Kyuhyun nyengir, "Aku belum tidur. Semalaman aku bermain game. Begitu selesai sudah pagi, jadi aku tidak bisa tidur."

Aku geleng – geleng kepala menghadapi dongsaeng maniak game seperti Kyuhyun. "Oh iya, Hyung," tiba – tiba seringaian yang menakutkan muncul di wajahnya yang over-tampan.

"Mwo?" aku mendelik padanya. "Happy anniversary ya," katanya mencoba menggodaku. Aku melotot sekarang. Darimana si evil ini tahu hari ini adalah hari jadianku dengan Yesung Hyung?

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanyaku penasaran. Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuhnya. "Kau share di PM-mu," ucapnya lalu kabur. "Yak! Cho Kyuhyun," seruku menahan malu.

Sial! Si evil yang satu itu ternyata update juga. Aku kemudian meneruskan acara memasakku. Aku ingin membuatkan sarapan special untuk memberdeul, terutama untuk Yesung Hyung.

Bisa kubayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Yesung Hyung ketika mencicipi masakanku. Pasti dia akan bilang, "Wookie, kau yang terbaik" atau "Wookie, kau memang calon istri yang ideal" Kyaaaaa! Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu dia bilang seperti itu.

Setelah aku merampungkan masakanku dan menatanya di meja makan, kubangunkan memberdeul.

Pertama aku ke kamar sesepuh Super Junior. "Teeuki Hyung!" aku menggedor – gedor pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada jawaban. "Kangin Hyung!" aku memanggil nama Kangin Hyung yang baru pulang dari wamil seminggu yang lalu.

"Ayo bangun, sarapan sudah siap!" aku kembali menggedor – gedor pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku menghembuskan nafas kesal. Aha! *Lampu 5 watt muncul di atas kepala. Aku berlari menuju ke dapur dan segera kembali dengan panci dan spatula.

Tanpa permisi lagi, aku masuk ke kamar Leeteuk Hyung dan Kangin Hyung. Leeteuk Hyung tertidur pulas di balik selimutnya. Aku segera berdiri di antara tempat tidur Leeteuk Hyung dan Kangin Hyung, lalu segera mengetuk – ngetukkan spatula. Persis seperti bangunin orang sahur.

"Leeteuk Hyung… Kangin Hyung banguuuuun!" teriakku dengan nada 80 oktaf andalanku #kaca jendela tetangga pecah. Leeteuk Hyung langsung loncat karena kaget, sedangkan Kangin Hyung terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Yak! Kim Ryeowook, kau mengganggu tidurku tahu!" omel Kangin Hyung marah. Aku langsung mempoutkan bibirku. "Siapa suruh dibanguninnya susah banget. Ayo sarapan," akupun meninggalkan kamar KangTeuk.

Selanjutnya kamar Heechul Hyung dan Hankyung Hyung. Aku mengetuk pintu kamar HanChul Hyung. "Hyung banguuun, ayo sarapan," panggilku dari depan kamar mereka. "Ne, Wookie," kata Hankyung Hyung.

"Aku tunggu di ruang makan, Ne?" ucapku sebelum pergi. "Ne, Wookie. Aku akan membangunkan Chullie dulu," seru Hankyung. Aku memang sangat suka membangunkan HanChul. Couple yang satu ini sangat mudah dibangunkan.

Selanjutnya aku akan membangunkan Yesung Hyung. Aku akan memeluknya sampai dia bangun. Kyaaaaaa, aku sangat malu. Aku hendak memutar kenop pintu kamarku, namun keburu Yesung Hyung buka. Aku tidak siap, jadi aku terjatuh.

"Loh, Wookie? Kau ngapain disitu?" tanyanya polos. Yesung Hyung polos apa babo ya? Gue jatoh gara – gara lo tiba – tiba buka pintu! "A..ani Hyung. Ternyata Hyung sudah bangun," aku berusaha bangun kembali. Ya elah Hyung, bukannya bantuin berdiri!

Aku melongo melihat penampilan Yesung Hyung. Dia memakai make up-nya, kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam, blazer hitam, celana jeans berwarna gelap, rambut ditata rapih, persis mau siaran Sukira.

"Yesung mau kemana?" tanyaku bingung. Yesung Hyung terlihat kaget, "Bukankah kita kencan hari ini?" tanyanya balik. Astaga! Aku lupa. Ini gara – gara keasikan masak. "Oh iya, aku siap – siap dulu ya Hyung. Oh iya tolong bangunin memberdeul ya, sarapannya sudah kusiapkan," aku segera bergegas mandi.

_Skip time…_

Setelah berdandan cukup lama, aku keluar dari kamar. Kulihat Eunhyuk Hyung, Donghae Hyung dan Shindong Hyung asik nonton Disney Junior sambil nyemil mendoan (?).

Leeteuk Hyung yang kembali tertidur di karpet di depan TV. Kangin Hyung dan Siwon Hyung sedang berolahraga supaya abs – nya makin kelihatan.

Kyuhyun yang asik main PSP sedangkan Sungmin Hyung asik mainin ponsel. Heechul Hyung lagi maskeran serta Hankyung Hyung yang asik teleponan sama Oemma-nya. Terakhir Kibum Hyung dengan anteng-nya membaca novel sambil dengerin lagu hip-hop.

Kemana Yesung Hyung? Aku sangat berharap dia mengucapkan selamat hari jadian padaku. "Kyu, Yesung Hyung mana?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun karena posisinya lebih dekat denganku. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Kyu!" teriakku di telinga Kyuhyun. "Yak! Kim Ryeowook, kau membuatku kalah," omel Kyuhyun. "Dimana Yesung Hyung?" teriakku kesal karena si evil ini tadi mengacuhkanku. Kyuhyun kembali berkutat dengan PSP-nya. "Tadi dia keluar dorm setelah sarapan," jawab Kyuhyun santai lalu tenggelam lagi pada games – nya.

Apa? Yesung Hyung keluar dari dorm setelah sarapan? Bukankah dia ada janji berkencan denganku? "Yesung Hyung hanya pergi sebentar katanya," ujar Sungmin. Aku bernafas lega.

Syukurlah si kepala besar itu tidak melupakan janjinya. Semoga saja dia juga tidak melupakan janji kita. Akupun kemudian duduk bersama Eunhyuk Hyung, Donghae Hyung dan Shindong Hyung. "Kau rapih sekali," komentar Unyuk Hyung eh Eunhyuk Hyung.

"Aku mau jalan – jalan sama Yesung Hyung," jawabku dengan pipi merona.

"Kau mau jalan – jalan? Aku ikut dong!" seru Donghae Hyung. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Ya jangan keles, Ryeowook kan mau kencan sama Yesung Hyung!" seru Shindong. Wajahku benar – benar merah karena Eunhyuk Hyung dan Donghae Hyung menatap kearahku penuh arti.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lihat?" seruku kesal. Donghae Hyung, Eunhyuk Hyung dan Shindong Hyung tertawa terbahak – bahak.

**Yesung POV**

Setelah selesai sarapan, aku menahan memberdeul untuk tetap di ruang makan. "Ada apa sih, Hyung? Aku kan mau meneruskan game-ku!" protes Kyuhyun. "Iya nih, Hyung. Aku juga mau nonton Tv!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian," ucapku sungguh – sungguh. "Bantuan apa, Yesungie?" tanya Leeteuk Hyung. Aku menunduk malu. "Aku bingung mau membuat kejutan apa untuk Ryeowook," aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"Wah iya, hari ini kan Hyung anniversary-an ama Wookie ya?" seru Sungmin dengan wajah sumringah. Aku mengangguk. "Tapi aku bingung, harus membuat kejutan apa untuk Wookie-ku!" aku benar – benar frustasi memikirkan rencana untuk Wookie tapi gak menemukan jalan keluarnya.

"Tenang saja!" tiba – tiba Kibum angkat suara. "Serahkan semuanya padaku," Kibum menepuk dadanya. "Memangnya kau punya rencana apa?" tanya Kangin dengan nada meremehkan. Kibum memamerkan killer smile-nya.

_._

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Aku mencari – cari serentetan benda – benda aneh yang tertulis di selembar kertas. Aku menggaruk – garuk kepalaku yang baru kemarin di creambath.

"Kenapa aku harus beli 100 balon?" gerutuku kesal. Ini ide siapa sih? Mana mintanya balon warna pink lagi! Pasti ini kerjaannya si Bunny Min. aku menghela nafas kesal. Aku berjalan kesana kemari menelusuri Lotte Mart. Untunglah aku mengenakan samaran, jadi pengunjung disini tidak bisa mengenaliku.

"Lalu… Kenapa aku harus membeli makanan Bada, Choco dan Heebum juga?" protesku. Ini pasti kerjaannya Heechul Hyung, Donghae dan Eunhyuk!

Aku meneliti kembali tulisan demi tulisan yang terpampang dengan tidak santainya di kertas yang kupegang. "Hah? Apa – apaan ini! Selusin panci dan penggorengan dibayar tunai? Arrrrgghhhh kenapa semuanya aneh – aneh sih!" aku meremas – remas kertas ditanganku hingga tidak berbentuk. Tapi kemudian aku seperti mendengar peringatan dari Kibum. "Kau harus membeli semua yang tertulis di dalam catatan. Jika tidak, kami tidak akan membantumu."

Ketika aku sibuk menggerutu, datanglah seorang wanita paruh baya kepadaku. "Maaf, aku mau bertanya," katanya padaku. Aku mengangguk. "Anda tahu tempat makanan untuk binatang peliharaan?" tanyanya padaku.

"Dari sini belok kanan, belok kiri, muter tiga kali, salto dua kali, kayang, split, lalu terakhir bergaya ala cherrybelle. Nanti ketemu deh pasti," jawabku yakin. Wajah wanita paruh baya itu bingung. "Aku ingin mencari makanan untuk kura – kuraku, bukan mau senam lantai," katanya sebal.

"Wah, anda memelihara kura – kura? Saya juga memelihara kura – kura. Namanya ddangkoma. Saya membelinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saya beli dengan harga 300.000 Won. Tadinya saya membeli ddangkoma untuk mengusir rasa bosanku. Tapi, ketika aku memeliharanya rasanya aku bertambah bosan. Anda tahu kan kura – kura itu tidak seaktif kucing atau anjing peliharaan memberdeul. Lalu…," aku mulai menceritakan pengalamanku dengan ddangkoma, Ryeowook dan yang lainnya. Sampai akhirnya setelah aku menyelesaikan ceritaku, aku melihat wanita paruh baya itu sudah menjadi tengkorak. Enggak deh bohong. Dia Cuma tertidur. Mungkin ceritaku sangat menarik. Hehe.

**Ryeowook POV**

Aku mendengus kesal. Ini sudah jam 7 malam tapi Yesung Hyung belum kembali juga. "Kau tidak makan, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin Hyung. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin Hyung. Aku kesal! Ingin rasanya aku menjambak – jambak rambut Yesung Hyung. Tapi gak jadi deh, kalo rusak entar aku disuruh ganti biaya perawatan rambutnya yang harganya sama kaya beli motor.

"Wookie," Sungmin Hyung menyentuh pundakku. "Yak! Jangan ganggu aku," teriakku. Sungmin Hyung terkejut mendengar teriakanku, lalu dia berjalan menjauhiku.

"Ryeowook-ah, kau diminta Yesung datang ke taman kota sekarang," ujar Leeteuk Hyung. Aku mendelik padanya. "Katakan padanya, aku tidak mau menemuinya!" akupun berjalan menuju kamarku dan membanting pintu dengan kasar.

Aku benci sama Yesung Hyung! Ini adalah hari jadian kami, dan dia malah keluar sendirian sampai malam. Sekarang aku disuruh menyusulnya. Memangnya dia siapa? Huh! Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur milikku. Terdengar suara riuh di depan pintu kamarku.

"Gawat! Ryeowook-ah gawat!" teriak Leeteuk Hyung dari luar pintu kamarku. Terdengar suara tangisan Eunhyuk Hyung dan Donghae Hyung. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang gawat nih.

Aku segera berlari keluar kamar. Benar saja, aku melihat dua namja itu menangis sambil berpelukan. Leeteuk Hyung menatapku dengan bergelimangan air mata. "Ryeowook-ah, Yesung Hyung nyemplung di kolam di taman," ujarnya lirih.

Jantungku seperti berdetak keras. "Sekarang semuanya sudah bergegas menuju taman kota untuk melihat Yesung," lanjut Leeteuk.

Akupun langsung berlari keluar dorm untuk segera melihat keadaan Yesung Hyung. Kumohon Tuhan, jangan biarkan Yesung Hyung tenggelam. Aku sedang kesal tadi. Kumohon, jangan biarkan sumpah serapahku tadi menjadi kenyataan. Aku sebenarnya sangat menyayangimu, Hyung. Sungguh! Aku mencintaimu, malahan. Aduh Hyung, jangan meninggal. Nanti kalau kau meninggal aku sama siapa? Masa aku sama ddangkoma sih? Ih ogah, aku kan masih normal.

_**Sesampainya di taman…**_

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. Pertama, aku tidak melihat kerumunan memberdeul di seluruh pelosok taman. Kedua, aku baru menyadari bahwa di taman tidak terdapat kolam. Dan yang ketiga, Yesung Hyung jago berenang jadi tidak mungkin tenggelam. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Sekarang siapa yang babo ya? Aku apa mereka?

"Wookie chagi," panggil seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat dan teramat sangat familiar ditelingaku. Sebelum aku sempat menoleh, dua buah tangan menutup mataku.

Aku dapat mencium parfum yang selama 7 tahun ini selalu melekat jelas di ingatanku. "Jangan buka matamu, chagi. Dan ikutlah aku," sebuah tangan menggandeng tanganku. Aku menutup mataku dan mengikuti kemana dia membawaku pergi. Karena aku sudah mempercayainya, mempercayai Yesung Hyung.

Aku tidak tahu kemana Yesung Hyung membawaku pergi. Tapi, sepertinya secara tidak sadar aku sudah memaafkan Yesung Hyung yang pergi tanpa aku.

"Buka matamu, chagi," bisik Yesung Hyung. Aku membuka mataku. Sungguh, aku benci mengatakan hal ini. Tapi, ini adalah kejutan yang sangat indah untukku. Aku dikelilingi balon – balon berwarna pink, juga gelembung balon bertaburan indah disekelilingku. Lilin – lilin kecil mengelilingiku dan Yesung Hyung yang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Happy anniversary, Wookie chagi. Saranghaeyo," bisik Yesung Hyung sambil menggenggam jemariku. Aku tersenyum. Tanpa terasa air mata jatuh dari kelopak mataku.

"Happy anniversary, Yesung Hyung. Nado saranghaeyo," aku langsung memeluk tubuh Yesung Hyung erat. Aku sangat bahagia. Terutama untuk kejutan yang pertama kali dibuat olehnya.

"Mianhae aku terlambat mengucapkannya. Karena ada beberapa hal yang harus kuperbuat untuk memberikanmu kejutan istimewa," kata Yesung Hyung penuh sesal. Aku menggeleng. "Gwaencanha, Hyung. Aku sangat bahagia sekarang, dan semua itu lebih dari cukup," bisikku manja. Yesung Hyung mengeratkan pelukannya.

**FIN**

**- Prolog - **

"Aduh Hyung sampai kapan sih aku ngipasin terus?" protes Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang menyuruhnya ngipasin gelembung balon yang Sungmin, Shindong, Kibum, Heechul dan Hankyung tiupkan.

"Sudah diam saja, ini kan demi kebahagiaan Ryeowook," seru Sungmin tertahan. Kyuhyun pun mempoutkan bibirnya. Tangannya lelah. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun kabur ke dorm dan melanjutkan bermain games. Tapi, Kyuhyun masih ingin hidup. Dia tahu, Heechul akan membunuhnya jika Kyuhyun berani melakukan hal itu. Oooh, poor Kyuhyun. Hehe.

**CUAP CUAP:**

Ahoooooy…. Author is comeback *ditendang readers* hehehe… Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan kisah nyata author… Author dan pacar author aniv tapi dia gak ngucapin dan itu bikin author sedih… Bayangin aja masa aniv sebulan sekali dia masih aja lupa *asah golok*

Tapi…. Ternyata dia inget dan author dapet pelukan dari dia. Hehehehe ^^v Yah meskipun ngarep banget dikasih kejutan kayak Wookie, nyatanya author Cuma dapet ucapan selamat doang hehehe. Maklum pacar author gak romantis! Huhu

*Author di keroyok readers gegara curhat berkepanjangan*

Baiklah, kupersembahkan FF ini untuk semua Yewook shipper. Wish they are real yeaaah!

Don't forget to leave a revie..

ONCE AGAIN, LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
